Even Though they Say Cats are Independent,
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Takasugi comes across a certain black cat one night. One-shot, shounen-ai, TakaKatsu.


**Hullo~ I love Gintama :) I love how it can go from completely hilarious to serious in an instant. Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot!**

**Setting: **Edo, no specific time  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TakaKatsu/ShinKo/Takasugi x Katsura**  
>Warning: <strong>Shounen-ai.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I DO NOT own this glorious anime/manga that is Gintama.

* * *

><p>Full Title:<br>Even Though they Say Cats are Independent, they still Enjoy a Loving Master.

"Meow."

Takasugi glanced behind him. He could have sworn he heard a cat, but there was nothing behind him. Keeping a blank look on his face, he took another drag of nicotine from his pipe. He exhaled the smoke, beginning his way back through the abandoned port on this late night.

"Meow." Takasugi glanced behind him, but with seeing nothing again, and then started walking again. He only got another ten steps before that meowing began again.

"Meow." Takasugi briefly thought about unsheathing the sword and just destroying everything in the port. But he couldn't. He was keeping low at the moment.

"Meow." He ignored it. Just keep walking, a calm voice echoed in his mind. Eventually it will go away. Eventually you'll be able to destroy everything. So, for now, keep yourself under control.

"Meow." He kept walking. Keep calm.

"Meow." Keep calm.

"Meow." Keep...calm.

"Meow." Takasugi whipped around. He spotted a tail disappearing around a corner. He walked around the corner, spotting a black cat with a blue scarf-like accessory around it's neck. He narrowed his eye.

"Meow," it mewed. He picked the thing up by the scruff of it's neck and began back to the headquarters...

Katsura knew it would backfire on him. He was a cat again and didn't know why. He was wandering around the abandoned port when he spotted Takasugi. He would have confronted him if not for this form. So he sufficed for irritating him for amusement. He didn't expect to be carried (by the scruff no less) into Takasugi's hideout. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad afterall. He now knew where it was. He could plan an attack and-

"Meow!" He yelped when he was tossed onto a futon. He glanced up to see Takasugi leave the room. Katsura looked around the room, before seeing Takasugi come back in and place a sake cup of white liquid in front of him. The cat him tilted his head, watching as his old comrade moved to the window with the shamisen he owned. Katsura listened closely when the man began to play the instrument. He didn't understand. Takasugi was bent on destroying this world. Why was he wasting his time on him, a cat (well not really) that meowed at him to irritate him. Katsura tilted his head.

"Meow." He spoke. Takasugi glanced at him.

"What? Drink that and leave." He was told. Katsura felt the need to roll his eyes and lowered his head to the sake cup filled with milk. He drank it while keeping an eye on his former comrade. He blinked, laying down with the sudden need to. His body felt heavy and his eyes were drooping. He didn't recall milk ever having this effect on anyone. As he fell asleep, he saw Takasugi smirking at him before everything went black.

When Katsura woke up, he was in a lap. He felt himself leaning against warmth. His body felt numb, but he could feel arms wrapped around him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized he was no longer a cat. Or in clothes for that matter, besides a blanket draped over his lap. His body tensed, and looked behind him. It was Takasugi, though he was asleep. How and when did he turn back into a human? As he went to move, he felt the arms around him tighten.

"Don't move," Takasugi's voice came from behind him.

"Taka...sugi." Katsura choked out. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He glanced down to see a knife in his side, the red crimson slowly dripping down.

"I'm not done with you yet." Takasugi pushed him down onto the floor, pinning the Joi leader under his arms.

"What is the meaning of this Takasugi?"

"I will destroy Edo, but first you. Starting with the inside of you." Takasugi pressed his lips against Katsura, slipping the tongue in. He pulled back a minute later, seeing Katsura pant. He smirked his famous smirk, earning a glare in return.

"You already stuck a knife inside of me." Katsura gestured to the bleeding wound with his pain-filled eyes.

"Well I'm going to be sticking more things inside of you, Kotaro." Takasugi grinned at that point.

"Shinsuke..." Katsura bit his lip when the other began to lick the blood pouring from his skin.

And it was at that point that Katsura swore that Takasugi was never going to let him forget this.

* * *

><p><strong>T-hee. Takasugi and his implied dirtiness :D Please review!<strong>


End file.
